1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thinning razor, and more specifically it relates to a purely mechanical thinning razor that includes a driving member and a sliding member.
2. Discussion of Background
One of the essential tools of barbers and hair stylists is a razor. Originally meant for shaving facial hair and trimming of the hairline at the back of the head, the razor has undergone substantial changes in its structure and use over the years. A typical example is a practical device called a `thinning razor` (also `hair trimming device`), which purpose basically compares to that of the traditional thinning shears, namely to thin out strands of hair so that a less voluminous look can be created. Contrary to the thinning shears, the thinning razor achieves a smooth and elegant appearance of the hair, the reason being that separated strands of hair are shaved in a downward direction over an angle that conforms with the natural flow of one's hair. Essentially, the thinning razor consists of a blade which cutting edge is shielded by an array of comb-like teeth. Its basic concept is not new and appears in various patent publications, such as those identified below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,252 (Caves '84) discloses a hair trimming device that includes a conventional double-edged razor blade, two base plate members and a handle. The base plate members are joined to one another by pegs so as to form a housing which holds the blade sandwiched between. The base plate members are provided with cut away portions which form comb-like teeth therebetween. The handle comprises two arms each having a recess. These recesses snap on projecting ridge members so as to hold the housing between the arms.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,780 (Morana '95) discloses a do-it-yourself handleless hair trimming device that comprises a plurality of conventional razor blades, a base element and a backing element. The base element and backing element are joined to one another by thumb screws and cup nuts so as to form a housing which holds the blades sandwiched between. The base element is provided with comb-like teeth of different lengths.
The devices described in both U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,252 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,780 are evidently not meant to be used by professional barbers or hair stylists since the following characteristics are not convincingly addressed:
a) the prospect of quick and safe blade replacement, PA1 b) economic usage of the entire blade, PA1 c) alternative methods of use, and PA1 d) a convenient grip.
However, U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,381 (Broussard '74), discloses a hair styling device that includes a handle, a means for cutting, a means for combing and a push button means. The handle is tapered into a free end for use as a hair divider. The means for cutting comprises a blade which is held by a blade holder, with the blade holder being fixed to a recess having angular serrations. The push button means is slidably mounted in a slot and inscribed with an arrow. When the blade is fully inserted into the blade holder, the arrow coincides with a base index mark. Adjacent to this base index mark is a second index mark and the distance between these two marks corresponds to the width of a serration. On that account, when aligning the arrow with the second index mark by sliding the push button, the portions of the blade originally positioned behind the serrations become exposed. This doubles the working life of the blade. The push button means is also adapted to slide the blade out of the blade holder so that a new blade can be inserted.
Although the working life of the blade in U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,381 is doubled, the mechanism of the push button means in relation to the means for cutting is awkward, in that the user must focus on a small part of the device in order to precisely align the arrow with the second index. Also, its unusual design especially of the tapered handle makes holding and operating the device rather discomforting.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 090060/1999 (Adachi Kogyo Ltd. '99) discloses a razor holder comprising a handle, a razor insertion part and a replaceable razor. The holder is provided with a hole through which the user's finger can be inserted in order to facilitate operation. The replaceable razor which is inserted and held by the insertion part has, as part of its structure, comb-like teeth.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 309045/1996 (Adachi Kogyo Ltd. '96) discloses a thinning razor identical to the one disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 090060/1999, except that the replaceable razor is provided with a small window through which the blade can be moved in a lengthwise direction so that unexposed parts of the blade become exposed, thus doubling its working life.
Nevertheless, production costs and subsequent retail prize of both replaceable razors described above are considerable high, on top of which, the device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 090060/1999 does not even use the entire length of its blade.